Magic of Air
by Tsurishi Arashi
Summary: Book One: The library talks about how the world was seperated by another world. The daughters of an Airbender and a man from the world that the world was seperated from fall back into the world. That is only the begining...
1. Sisters of Air

_Disclaimer ~ I don't own Avatar: the Last Airbender or Harry Potter. Feel free to read my other fanfics._

**Magic of Air  
><em>(<em>_Sisters of Air)_**

A soft wind blew around the outside of the cliff area the Airbenders lived in. The breeze brought the smell that came when autumn turned to winter and the young Airbenders were hoping for a snow fall so that they could get out of their lessons in order to play in the white drifts. All young Airbenders where mischievous and carefree as the way of the Airbenders was peaceful and fluid.

Two young female Airbenders sat in a room where a man was sketching something on paper. They leaned on either side of him, watching as his brush strokes took form on the paper. The device he was drawing was complex and was honestly something none of the Airbenders had ever seen before, but it still interested the girls who sat by his side.

"Is it true that you came from another world?" The older of the two girls suddenly asked, her dark hair falling in cascades around her shoulders. She reached her hand up to brush the hair away. "Is that why you don't have any bending powers?"

"If I hadn't come from another world, then why is it that your sister happens to have the color of hair she does. This hair color is rare in this world unless you've been out in the sun to long laboring away and your hair becomes bleached." The man suddenly stopped with his work and tapped the papers down, a smile on his face.

The older female glanced over at her younger sister. "I thought Lily had red hair because you were from the Fire Nation."

The man let out a laugh. "That is why I gave you names from my world rather then this one. They are names of flowers that don't exist in this world and as a scientist I miss greatly."

"Can you tell me the story about the machine you created again?" The smaller child smiled up at her father with a big grin on her face.

"The two of you need to be getting off to your lessons." The man frowned at the papers, his concentration elsewhere.

Petunia let out a deep breath. "Do you miss your world?"

"Yes." The man stated, going back to his work as the two girls headed off to their lessons. The two females walked away from the place. The older female happened to walk slowly while the other female performed various tricks in the air, enjoying her abilities to the fullest extent. She landed on her feet and looked back at her sister.

"Petunia?" Lily saw that her sister was worried about something and stopped short. "What ever is the matter?"

"Father misses his old world, his old home." The older female stated with a frown on her face.

"He's happy when we are around." The red head bounced a couple of times as she walked down the pathway.

"He's not happy Lily." Petunia let out a small sniff. "Father loves his old world much better then he loves our world. He'll never be happy unless he goes back to his own world, so we need to do something about it. Except, I don't know what we should do about it, truth be told."

"Do you know what the pictures father is always drawing consists of?" Lily stopped short and held her hands behind her back. Her sister only gave her a confused look. "It is of the device he made to send him here. We can build the machine to send him back and maybe just maybe we can go back and forth with him and he'll be happy and we'll be happy. Right?"

"But how are we going to get the pictures from him. He guards them well Lilly." The younger sister simply smiled at the older.

**°O°**

That night the two girls crept out of bed and headed to the place their father worked on the drawings. Their father was asleep by the downed embers and the papers were strewn all across the floor around him. A soft snore came from his mouth as he slept away and didn't come awake any time soon. The girls scooped up the papers and hurried away in order to read them.

_I have been doing my research for a very long time. I happened to chance upon a library in this world that contained some of the information I needed. That also said, I was lucky to be able to get out of the library alive, as it isn't a place a human should go, particularly someone who has no bending ability what-so-ever. That said, what the paper told me bothered me and I decided it was best not to mess with the rifts between the two worlds. _

_There was a time that they were honestly one place, but something of great power sent this world away from our world. I also wonder if other places happen to exist that were sent away. The best way to put it is, it was a failed experiment and the times between our two worlds pass by differently then it does. It also has something to do with the spirit realm and the connection between the two isn't a good connection and should be avoided at all costs._

"I don't get this..." Petunia let out a deep sigh, shaking her head at the contents of the paper, wondering why it was such strange words going on. "I've heard of the spirit world but the adults prefer not to talk about it, so lets skip to something we know. These things are things we can make... but they are complex, right?"

"So we can't make them..." Lily let out a deep sigh. She then saw something on the page she was holding. "_These words allow a Bender to cross over to the other world without..._ The word is smudged, but if we read these words."

Petunia suddenly grasped her young sister's shoulder and they read the words. They suddenly felt a pull around their belly area and they found themselves falling into another world, fast and hard. Of course, the paper turned to dust as they traveled through the world and the knowledge on the paper was completely lost.

_Author's note – Lily and Petunia are Airbenders from a magical world that has been separated from Earth dimensionally. Lily is eventually the mother of Aang and Harry. I decided that Harry and Aang are twins but I felt that having two male twins with the personalities they both have felt unbalanced so I thought I'd balance it out by making one female. It feels more balanced with Aang being a female for this fanfic then Harry. I'm starting off with origins. :D_


	2. Adoptive Family

**Magic of Air ****Chapter 2: **_**Adoptive Family**_

Lily could feel her sister holding onto her shoulder for a period of time, only to have it wrenched away. She found herself suddenly falling and her breath suddenly leaving her lungs. She landed with a hard thud in a puddle of water and she could feel the rain pouring down upon her red head of hair. She took a deep breath and looked around, confusion in her eyes as this was not the place of the Airbenders. She also couldn't see her sister. "Petunia..." She then found herself yelling louder. "Petunia!"

"I'm over here!" The small female found herself suddenly running towards where her sister's voice came from and she found the girl to be equally soaked. "Lily... what are we going to do. This isn't home and we don't have a way of getting back."

Lily suddenly found herself suddenly crying her eyes out. "Petunia! I want to go home!"

"I want to go home too, but we can't." Petunia glanced around. "What do you remember about this world?"

"Daddy said that his relatives names were Jane and Mathew Evans. His name was Daniel Evans." The red head sobbed.

"Then we need to find them." Petunia stated, grabbing her sister's hand and dragging her down the street. "We just need to find an adult."

"Then we go and knock on the doors of one of these houses?" Lily spoke up.

"Yes. I'll do that." The blond walked up the pathway of one house and knocked on the door.

A person came to the door and opened it up. They were wearing strange clothing that they never saw before. "This isn't Halloween."

The door was slammed in her face and she knocked again. The person opened the door again. "I don't know what this Halloween is but we are in need of help. Our father is Daniel Evans and our aunt and uncle are Jane and Mathew Evans."

"Come in..." The woman stated, giving them a wary eye. She then went to the phone and everything became a confusing blur. The first thing that happened was that their clothing was taken away and they were forced to were the strange clothing of this world, much to both girl's displeasure. Lily hated how scratchy the clothing looked and Petunia wrinkled her nose at how fancy the clothing looked as it wasn't something Airbenders would be allowed to get away with wearing.

It was taking the _police_ time to find their aunt and uncle and then their aunt and uncle were confused as to why Daniel Evans had children when he had only disappeared for a short period of time. However, they did come to see the two girls, mostly to discredit them. They came wearing strange clothing, not to mention the police officers also wore strange clothing.

"See, my brother has only been missing for a year now." Mathew spoke up. "He disappeared doing his research."

"His research into how to cross into parallel. Daddy told us this." Lily smiled. She remembered what her father had said about his research, having listened intently many times over about how he had built a machine that could take people to other worlds.

"Yes... but it isn't possible for that to happen. That just isn't believable." Their aunt shook her head in disbelief. "There is no such thing as other worlds."

Petunia frowned. Confusion played all over her face. "Not believable?"

"That means there is no evidence of other worlds, thus they can't possibly exist," the woman explained. She pulled on the golden buttons on her clothing, fidgeting upon seeing the two girls who were complete strangers.

Lily tilted her head. Her green eyes shown with mirth. "But we know that the other world exists. We bend things, do you bend things?"

"Bend things?" Mathew shook his head. The word was obviously foreign to him.

Lily picked up a piece of paper and held it in her hand, but her sister shook her head. "You know that we aren't supposed to show off."

"But how am I supposed to show them what bending is unless I bend?" The red head frowned at her older sister.

"I want to see this bending." The woman nodded her head, thinking she was simply amusing a young child. "So it is fine."

Lily waved her hand and suddenly the piece of paper was flying all over the room. The two people were watching in amazement while it continued. Petunia however let out a deep sigh. "Stop it Lily."

"That isn't believable." The man said, causing Petunia to suddenly flinch.

"Well, we aren't supposed to be doing that outside of classes anyways." The girl snapped her words out. She turned to glare at her sister, wishing that they hadn't said the words and that her sister was instead behaving.

"Not true. We're allowed to play games with this ability."

"Well, it isn't exactly an ability we have in this world," Jane sighed. "Nobody in this world has special powers like this and you would honestly scare people if you did this stuff in front of us."

"Are you scared of us?" Lily asked.

"No! Of course not." The man then spoke up. "Lily, do you and your sister want to come home with us?"

"Of course!" The child nodded her head.

"But how are we going to handle this. Nobody is going to believe that they are Daniel's kids." Jane had a rather worried look on her face.

"We'll say we adopted them. Actually, we'll work on getting them adopted so that we can have the paperwork needed." The man commented. "However, this means that you're going to have to refer to us as mother and father otherwise it will sound strange."

"I got it." Lily nodded her head in agreement.

Petunia however wasn't happy about the situation. "But you aren't our parents."

"Well... where are your parents." The woman asked.

"In the other world." The blond haired female continued to frown.


	3. Jealousy

**Magic of Air  
><span>****Chapter 3:  
><strong>_**Jealousy**_

It took a few days for Lily and Petunia to learn the rules of the _new_ world. They were then entered into classes. Lily was registered as a ten year old while Petunia was registered in class as a twelve year old student. At first, it was awkward, but the girls soon made really good friends with the ones around them. However, Lily found herself unable to get away from her powers like she was supposed to.

One day after coming home from school she set her bags down and headed out the back door towards a field that was near by. She walked over to the field and picked up a flower and began to cause it to float delicately around. As she was doing this she discovered a trick and found she could open and close the blossom at will.

She found herself occupied with causing it to open and close and didn't notice that two pairs of eyes were watching her, each from a different direction. Finally, Petunia came up to her and stood over her looking down. "Mom and dad say that dinner is going to be ready soon."

Lily glanced up, blinking a couple of times. "Look what I can do."

She then showed her sister the flower opening and closing. Petunia's eyes went wide. "We're not supposed to be doing that kind of stuff!"

"Mom and dad said we just couldn't do those things in front of other people." Lily protested. "We need to practice or our powers will get rusty."

"Don't you remember that you pulled a stunt in front of the other kids and you remember what they called you? I had to cover it up by saying it was the natural wind going on! They called you a freak!" Her sister suddenly slapped the flower out of her hand.

"Yes... but..."

"No buts about it. I'm going to tell mom and dad about this!" With that, Petunia found herself suddenly storming off.

Lily found herself pouting but then found a voice calling out to her. "She seems to be really stiff, doesn't she?"

She suddenly spun around and placed her hands behind her back. "You weren't supposed to see all of that."

"It's not as if I can't do something similar." The boy frowned and she recognized him as being in the same class as her, a very quiet lad that everyone tended to not pay attention to. He then held up his hand and a piece of grass began to float up.

"Oh! I thought there weren't Airbender's in this world."

"You're weird. In this world it is called magic and only special people are able to do magic. There are lots of things one can do and we aren't supposed to show it to Muggles because they wouldn't understand. Those who can do this are called Witch and Wizards. My mother is a Witch." The boy stated, a smile spreading across his face. "I can tell you more."

**ɷ**

A few weeks later they were sitting in the living room when a tapping sound came from the window. Their aunt went to the window and suddenly dropped a letter off and then flew off. The woman came in. "Hogwarts... its a school for Witches and Wizards. Lily got an invite to go to the school."

Petunia suddenly blinked a couple of times. "What about me?"

"Well, there wasn't a letter that came for you." Her aunt suddenly frowned.

"But we both have the abilities." The other sister frowned, before turning to head up to her room in a huff.

Their parents however glanced through the letter's contents. "This gives us very clear explanations as to what we need to do. We're going to be taking a trip into London. I'll go and ask Petunia if she wants to come or not. If not, one of us will have to stay home with her."

Unfortunatly, Petunia didn't wish to go and Lily found herself heading into London with her aunt. They followed the instructions for getting to a place called the Leaky Cauldron and they went in and spoke to the bar tender who directed them to the back. Lily was surprised that her Aunt couldn't see the entrance but thought nothing of the matter.

Upon arriving they then set about getting their money exchanged and they began to buy the items that they would need. The best part of it was the fact Lily ended up getting a wand. On the way home she was looking through the books while her Aunt went over the restrictions for under-aged wizardry. When they finished they got of the bus and went into the house.

"Petunia, look at all of these books."

"I don't want to." The blonde haired female folded her arms across her chest before turning her back on her small sister.

"We could try seeing if there is a way to get her in."

"If they don't think I am gifted enough then I am not gifted enough."

"Lily, why don't you help me make dinner." Their aunt grabbed Lily's hand and pulled her into the other room.

The man let out a deep sigh. "Have you ever thought that the reason you didn't get a letter is because you've not used your abilities once since you got to this world? If you don't use them then they won't be able to let them into the school."

"You're the one who told me it isn't normal to have abilities. Plus... I already said I didn't want to go." Petunia frowned at the man.

"But you _do_ want to go. We could talk to the teachers and see if there is any way of getting you in."

"No! Don't. I'll be stuck in the same year as Lily despite the fact I am actually older then her. It is embarrassing and I don't know how to explain to them that I'm behind. It is actually very embarrassing. I'd rather not have to... I don't want anybody to call me a freak."


	4. Hogwarts

**Magic of Air ****Chapter 4: **_**Hogwarts**_

Lily sat in the train with Severus across from her. They chatted away about classes starting up and she found herself wishing that her father had been there to see her off as well as her mother. Her sister had been there, but she had actually snubbed her and pretended as if what they could do was a freak show issues. As for her aunt and uncle, she honestly hadn't a chance to get to know them.

They chatted away and it came time for her to be sorted. The hat was placed on her head. "Hmm... where do you belong? You honestly don't belong in this world, but until you can go back to your own place you'll need a place in ours. Slytherin won't be at all understanding of your special abilities. Ravenclaw will applaud your intelligence but shirk away from your strangeness, while Hufflepuff won't feed into your sense of adventure, something you get from your father. So... GRYIFFINDOR it is!"

Lily stood up and walked towards the table and found herself cheered on by the others. She headed up to the dorms and found herself wondering if there would be a way for her sister to get there as well as she was also gifted like they were. Letting out a deep sigh, she memorized the password the Fat Lady gave them and found herself headed up to the dorm.

She then found herself summoned to the headmaster's office, much to the surprise of everyone else. She found herself face to face with the man. His thumbs twiddled and he smiled at her in a pleasant manner. "Care to explain why there was no trace of you using accidental magic before a certain time and then after that we knew all about it?"

"I don't think it is an easy thing to explain." Lily stated. "But honestly, my sister should be coming to the school as well. She's got the same ability as me."

"You're from another world, aren't you."

Lily blinked a couple of times. "I'm surprised you were able to figure that out without me telling you."

"Yes, well..." Dumbledore had a twinkle in his eye. "I've been there, once for a little bit. But I don't have the ability to go back. The process for doing so was lost and rumor has it that a Muggle found a way to do so, but again... all of his research has been lost as well, likely hidden somewhere."

"I can't help you because I don't remember the words we said and stuff like that." Lily frowned at him. "I do know that my father is likely upset that my sister and I disappeared. I also know that time passes differently here then it does over there. Unless your sister uses her abilities so it triggers us being able to find her, she won't be able to come."

"That said, I think you need to understand that you can't user your powers haphazardly. You need to be able to keep your hand on your wand and make sure that your magic isn't preformed wandlessly. Mind you, I think it will be an effortless thing for you, but wandless magic is supposed to be hard to do, particularly on the level recorded in our books."

"Thank you sir. I need to be heading to bed." Lily stood up and left, only to find herself surrounded by four boy's, one of which hung back at the back of the group.

"Why were you called in?"

"I had asked about my sister being able to come but she won't be able to." Lily blinked a couple of times. She found herself wishing she could fly through the sky rather then being stuck on the ground, and urge that had been growing for some time now.

One of the boy's let out a snort. "Well, if she hasn't shown any signs of having magic she won't show any signs."

"Come on Sirius, be nice." Another boy stated. His face was scared, almost as if he had been attacked.

Another boy simply stared at her, his mouth hanging open. "So..."

"So what?"

"What is your name?"

"It's Lily Evan's moron, or were you not paying attention when we were sorted?" The other boy sighed.

"I think James is a moron." Sirius laughed.

"I think..." Another boy began to stammer. "Well, I've heard of some people who were thought of being squibs suddenly gaining the ability to use magic and getting to come late, but the sooner the better, right?"

"I've never heard of such a rumor." The boy that had been laughing narrowed his eyes at the other boy. "You are dumb. And not in a funny way."

"Knock it off." Lily stated, standing up and getting into his face.

"You're only siding with him because you hope what he says is true. Even if it was, your sister aint no Squib."

"I'm siding with him because calling people stupid is wrong." The girl then stormed off.

She could hear the boy with the scar let out a deep sigh. "She's right you know."

"Oh... my family calls each other stupid all the time. That's the nicest thing my mother calls us."

"Don't you think that has something to do with her being mad at you?" James sighed.

"Nah... it has to do with the fact she is mentally insane and a major raciest."

Lily didn't hear any more as she headed up the stairs and towards the room. She flopped down and bed and stared out the window watching the clouds roll by. She let out a deep sigh wishing she had the chance to get her own Flying Bison. Petunia had one and had always bragged about it, but now it seemed like it was her sister's turn to be jealous. "Maybe if I write to her she'll do some magic and get to come here and enjoy this school. Because it doesn't feel right without her here. Mom and dad too."


	5. Death of a Best Friend

_Note ~ Yikes... it's been eight months since I updated this one. Well, I update when I can._

**Magic of Air  
><strong>_**Chapter 5:  
><strong>__Death of a Best Friend_

It was around fifth year that things really began to change for Lily. No, it should be said it was around this time that Lily realized that things were changing that that things wouldn't stay the same. Things had begun a lot sooner without her realizing it. She had in the long run the quirks of being an Airbender, someone who wasn't of the world... meaning she didn't care about wealth or other things. This of course gave most of the Slytherin's reason to make fun of her, though Snape would keep things to himself about how he suspected Lily to be something more then what they all imagined. She also had a talent for wandless magic that revolved around the element of air.

Snape though wasn't the only one who took notice of her. James Potter also noticed that she was different then everyone else... even special. For some reason he decided to target Snape and it would only be later on that Lily would come to find that James had been jealous of the fact she and Snape were always together. Thus one fateful day she found James picking on Snape again and she found herself standing up for Snape again, only to find herself being called a Mudblood by Snape.

It was something she had honestly heard others say but had never thought to hear it from the mouth of her best friend. She found herself running to the bathroom in tears. James of course came to comfort her, only to find himself told to go away and that it was all his fault. "My fault? Oh come on Lily... Snape was the one who called you a Mudblood, not me."

"He wouldn't _have_ called me a Mudblood if you hadn't been picking on him James Potter! I don't understand how you can be so mean to him! You're an absolute louse!"

"What I don't understand is how you can hang out with him despite the fact he's a fanatic just like the rest of Slytherin! You come from a Muggle family Lily. Eventually... eventually he's going to have to kill you just to prove his loyalty to you-know-who."

The door to the stall opened and she looked out at him. "You shouldn't be in the girl's bathroom."

"Yes... well, he made you cry."

"You really don't get it James Potter." Lily pushed past him and found herself heading towards her and Snape's secret place. He was there waiting for her.

"We can't be friends anymore?"

"Shouldn't I be the one who says whether we're friends or not? I mean, I'm the one who got called that nasty name?"

Snape looked at her, frowning as he did. "Lily Evans... Lily..." There was a pause. "You know, you happen to be a very intelligent person despite the fact you come across as a complete flake to everyone else. But then I know... I know you and your sister aren't of this world. You're human like us and can do magic like us. That alone would be something he would want to use."

"He... as in..." Lily shook her head, smiling at him. "That would never happen."

"That's because I'm going to join his side and stop being friends with you to protect you."

"What..."

"What I mean is, if we keep being friends he'll know something is up. He would ask me to kill you and I would not be able to. He would then decide to probe my mind to find out why and he would find out... well, many things including the fact I've come to the conclusion that you are different and special. He'll want to use you."

"I'm not someone who..."

"There are three unforgivable curses Lily. If I could just learn to block people from reading my mine, then we wouldn't have to worry about this."

"But you don't have to join."

"My mother was a Prince... which makes me the last of that family line despite being half-blood. He's one of the few people who knows I'm from one of the special family lines and will expect me to join, even marry someone who is half-blood or higher to bring back said line. He also won't take no for an answer. Sorry Lily. I love you, you know. That's why I'm doing this."

Lily found herself suddenly pausing, watching as he disappeared. Frowning as she did so, she leaned against the cool wall, wishing she were deep in one of the Airbending buildings. She then realzied she hadn't thought about home in a long time. Petunia was fitting into the world just fine, but she found herself suddenly wishing that she could go back to the other world... what with this war going on. She felt so alone then and the only one left to talk to was Petunia.

However, when she got home that summer she found Petunia packing her boxes up. Lily stared in shock at the many boxes. "I thought we were only a year or two apart."

"Lily... I graduated. I'm moving out. Plus... I want to forget. I want to forget that I was an Airbender. I mean... we can't go back home. I'm also... I'm going to work on finding myself a husband and settling down. You should as well. That's the normal course of action that an Airbender female takes anyways. They go and form their unit. It's all I honestly have left."

Lily walked away then realizing that telling her sister about the war would just upset her. Plus, if she was moving out she would at least be safe. Her parents on the other hand... well, the sooner she graduated she would be able to leave her aunt and uncle to their own things, perhaps even erase their memories of her even existing. "No... I can't do something that cruel to them. That would be..." Lily closed her eyes, shaking her head as she did so. "... too cruel. Forgetting is too cruel as well as being forgotten and pushed aside by someone."

Another thought crossed her mind as well. "I was in love with Severus... maybe, maybe not, but now it is too late to figure out how attached to him I really am... was. I'll need to look elsewhere, even find new friends."


	6. Tepid Waters

**Magic of Air  
><strong>_**Chapter 6:  
>Tepid Waters<strong>_

Finding new friends even someone to fall in love with was in itself a task. If James had his way she would have fallen in love with him, but his personality constantly grated on her nerves. He was self-centered and egotistical, not to mention the fact while he wasn't into the pureblood ideal, he did have certain expectations of the females around him. Remus was constantly having to apologize for him. Peter and Sirius much to Lily's disgust.

However, when James knew Severus out of the way his attentions towards Lily grew more obstinate. He had the habit of grouping her behind despite the fact they weren't dating and even claimed that they were dating. Lily's denials were passed off as her being shy about dating him, which he added he found to be cute. He kept up trying to get her to go out on a date with him, but it never worked. Lily took her seventh year tests and felt the war growing around her.

She went home and spent time with her aunt and uncle, only to have her sister curse her out and tell her that she wasn't invited to the wedding that was in a few days, much to her aunt and uncles dismay. They had planned on not going, but Lily insisted that they do. Thus the day she received her scores she found herself in a Wizarding pub drinking due to her sister pretty much disowning her. She drank so much she didn't remember much after a bit, but in the morning she woke up in one of the pubs rooms, her head hurting and her clothes completely off.

Blinking a couple of times she sat up, causing the sheets to fall away. She then realized who was in bed with her and she bolted out of bed and grabbed her clothes. The person in question also woke up, looking at her. "What ever is the matter?"

"You... you took advantage of me!"

James looked at her through narrow eyes. "Took advantage of you? Last time I checked you were fully wanting to do it with me... oh never mind. I admit you were drunk, but that doesn't mean I took advantage of you, not when it was your own idea." A smirk spread across his face. "So you really don't know what occurred last night?"

Lily hurried to get dressed. "No. I don't care."

She then hurried out the room and headed back to the apartment her parents had gotten her. Not long after this though she found herself caring as she had morning sickness and the doctor told her that she was pregnant. Angry, she stormed over to James place and began to chew him out in front of his parents which in turn led to them insisting that the two do the right thing and get married. She found herself biting her lip, wishing that James wasn't getting his way. She could see him smirk behind his parents.

Thus they ended up getting married and James calmed down. Sort of. The way he put it was this. "We need to fight against Voldemort so that our child will be free from any future that is a sad future. We need to defend our homes."

Lily's thought on the matter was that things were just fine as they were without endangering themselves, particularly since she was a mother and he a new husband who was supposed to take other responsibilities. She honestly understood his logic though when it came to protecting those that they cared about. However, there was also the fact she was an Airbender by nature and a pacifist so she honestly wished that there was another way.

Eventually twins were born to her and James, the names that he choose to give them being Harry and Andrew. She of course wanted other names, but she had never told James about being from another world, only ever Snape. Finally though she sat down and talked to him in a hypothetical manner only to find him giving her a strange look. Letting out a deep sigh she simply moved back to taking care of the two babes. At least that was a positive in her life.

Peace though for their small family wouldn't last. James' idea to go up against Voldemort ended up backfiring. Dumbledore approached them one day, a frown on his face. "We have a problem."

James of course brushed it off. "I can't see what the problem could be. I mean, we've remained hidden from Voldemort."

"Yes, but your identities aren't hidden nor is the fact you have a child born during a certain time, not to mention he knows you have thrice defied him."

Lily frowned. "What does this have to do with anything?"

"Someone made a prophesy and it means that Voldemort is going to come after your family or the Longbottom's family. I wish to place a secret keeper for each of you. So please... let me help you two out of this mess."

"Prophesy? Come on. There is nothing to prophesies. I mean, no one ever took the class seriously at school."

Lily however swallowed. "No... I wouldn't say that prophesies don't mean nothing." She thought back to her knowledge of the Avatar back in her home world and the connections they had to the spirit world. Why she thought of it despite the fact she had been so long from the world she did not know. She and James then set themselves up to hide themselves. At first Sirius was the secret keeper, but then under his advice they switched to Peter.

Thus they didn't expect Voldemort to personally show up on their doorstep nor did she expect to die trying to protect the two boys. She did not expect Dumbledore's future move involving the two children or the things about the man that she didn't know. Instead her lifeless body lay on the floor looking at the twins crib.


	7. Dumbledore's Game

**MAGIC OF AIR ~ Dumbledore's Game**

Dumbledore knew many things, and he used the things he knew to manipulate things for the sake of the greater good. The man noted the advancements in the Muggle world as he knew they could in fact eventually effect the wizarding world. Thus the research of a particular man with the family name of Evans happened to be looking into the way to bridge the gap between worlds. To many the research seemed strange, but to Dumbledore this was a probability which could not be ignored. Place such an ability into the wrong hands and they would find themselves dealing with the possibility of powers they couldn't even begin to understand.

Thus when the man disappeared he found a way to gather up the man's research to preserve it deep in the room of requirements where nobody would be able to find said research unless they knew their way around the room. He didn't think anything of it until news of a set of girls came to his attention. The girls claimed the man was their father who had disappeared, and yet the man didn't disappear that long ago meaning their was a time difference which could in fact be helpful. He then found himself watching as they were placed with their uncle. The Wizarding ministry didn't know though.

Both girls registered as having power, but the older girl was beyond the age which one started school which led to questions of how she became unnoticed, and the ministry chalked this up to a random error which occurred. Finally when they relented Petunia didn't want to come to school anymore. He noticed Petunia also stopped using her powers in order to pretend she didn't have any magical ability while Lily accepted her magical core fully. Then came her ending up with James quite unhappy with the twins, and then came her death.

Dumbledore didn't get to see the bodies. Instead he made arrangements for Hagrid and Sirius to meet up at the house. Sirius couldn't help but see the destruction as he went to pick up the younger of the two twins and noted the scar upon Harry's forehead. For some reason he wished to reach out, but choose not to. He switched vehicles with Hagrid like he planned and headed to the place Dumbledore stated. He wanted though to go after Peter.

Dumbledore arrived at the spot with a frown on his face. "Sirius..."

"We changed secret keepers. I... I'll take care of that Dumbledore. Just let me know the twins will be taken care of."

"They'll be taken care of. Harry is at his aunt's house as he'll be protected because of Lily's blood. In case though someone wants to seek revenge on the Potter family I am going to send his brother into the world from which the girl's mother is from."

"World... wait..." Sirius titled his head.

"Did you think something was strange about Lily Evans?"

"She was like the wind, or so James said. I thought though that was just him talking like a romantic sap."

"No. That has to deal with it. She can control the wind, and quite well to. The twins may very well end up with said power. There is no telling what might occur in the following years. Particularly since the other world operates under a different time frame."

Sirius frowned. "Isn't this a risk? I mean, aren't you planning on them never meeting up again?"

"I am. But I'm also trying to think of the future. Much like how you won't tell me who the real secret keeper was. Sirius... you're going to need to run unless you can bring the other person in."

"Run? I'm not the type of person to run. You of all people should know this."

"Still... you being in jail is useless."

"I can take care of myself." Sirius disappeared then while Dumbledore looked at the little boy. Letting out a sigh He walked the boy into the place with the invention his grandfather created. He set the boy into the circle and turned on the device. The device was interestingly enough a device with worked on both scientific and magical means. There was a whiring sound, and the little boy disappeared.

In the other world a soft wind blew, and a monk from the Airbenders took notice. The sound of a babies voice not crying came to his ears. He scooped the child up and noticed a medalion identifying who the babes family was, and he took him to the rest of the monks.


End file.
